


Don't Let Me Go

by TheLadyDreadWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Romance, Solavellan, Tragic Romance, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDreadWolf/pseuds/TheLadyDreadWolf
Summary: Separated by love and duty, Lavellan and Solas have to learn to endure.





	Don't Let Me Go

Fen'Harel.

The name echoed over and over in her head. This was Solas' true identity. Britannia knew she should be angry, devastated, distraught...But when she looked at him, she felt only love. After being separated for two long years, she seemed only to love him even more. His identity did nothing to change that. He was her heart and he always would be. 

After learning the truth of his past and future plans, she found herself torn between love and duty. He was threatening to destroy her world to restore his own. She looked upon him with sad eyes. The thought of going to war with the one she loved was too much to bear. She needed to change his mind. To show him that there was worth to the world she called her own.

________________________________

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the anchor began to pulse. She winced slightly from the feeling. "There's still the matter of the anchor...It's getting worse..." Her cereluean eyes locked with his own. "I know, vhenan...And we are running out of time." He averted his gaze from her own. He knew this was all his fault. Everything she endured was because of him.

The anchor flared with such intensity it made her cry out from the pain and brought her to her knees. She clutched her hand. The pain was overwhelming. Her nerves were on fire as if the skin was being torn from her arm. "The mark will eventually kill you. Drawing you here gave me a chance to save you...at least for now." He knelt before her. The sight of Britannia in so much pain caused his heart to ache. She deserved better.

She looked at him with such hope in those azure depths. His already shattered heart only seemed to break once more. "Solas....Var lath vir suledin..." She managed to speak through the pain. Solas' eyes saddened as he averted his gaze from her once more. "I wish it could, vhenan..." The guilt felt as if it was consuming him when he looked at her.

Another cry of pain tore from her throat. Solas knew he had to act for the mark was killing her. He leaned in to take the marked hand within his own and he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face with his other. "My love...." He uttered as he captured her lips in a desperate kiss. A kiss of goodbye.

As they kissed, he used his mana to tame and absorb the power tearing her apart. He knew she would lose her arm. Another thing to regret. He slowly pulled away from her and stood before her. "I will never forget you...." He gazed upon her one last time before he turned from her. His gait was slow. He was torn between his love for her and the duty to his People.

____________________________

 

Britannia watched him walking away from her. She couldn't let him go. Not again. "Solas!" She called out to him as she attempted to muster enough strength to stand. Her arm slowly withered away as the remaining magic of the anchor consumed it. Her thoughts were only on Solas as she got to her feet. "Solas! Sathan! Don't go!" She cried out as she attempted to pursue him, but merely stumbled. She was so weak.

His gait didn't slow. He couldn't turn around. Solas knew if he did...he would stay forever. The People came before his own happiness. There were always sacrifices when you walked the journey of Death. Her heartbreaking cries chipped away at his resolve as he neared the Eluvian.

Britannia stumbled again as she tried to follow him. She fell to her knees once more. "Fen'Harel!" She cried out his true name, tears streaming down her face. "Ar lath ma!" She hoped to reach him. To change his mind before making another drastic mistake. Only then did his steps falter. He stopped before the Eluvian. He never thought he would hear those words fall from her lips. He dared himself to turn around and the sight that awaited him shattered what little remained of his heart. 

Britannia had fallen upon her knees and her hand was outstretched towards him with tears streaming down her face. He longed to take her hand and live out her remaining years by her side, but he knew he had a duty to the People. "Ir abelas, vhenan..." He turned from her once more to disappear beyond the Eluvian. Before the Eluvian closed forever, he heard her let out an agonizing cry of his name. It was only then did his resolve finally break.


End file.
